Olvidar no es una opción
by DafneDS
Summary: Había momentos en los que incluso Scott Kirkland se dejaba llevar por el pasado. No le importaba pesar en el pasado. Olvidar no era una opción. Olvidar era la única opción que nunca sería opción en su vida. / Wallace x Scotlad


**Pues en lugar de volver con el fic de Gamzee, vengo con un William x Scott dramático y sin yaoi (de momento). Hace un par de días volví a ver Braveheart y NECESITABA escribir sobre ellos dos. Todo lo dicho está sacado de Wikipedia, más que de la propia película. Espero que os guste. Seguiré subiendo de ahora en adelante! ;)**

* * *

Había cosas que no podían ser detenidas. Por ello, había momentos en los que incluso Scott Kirkland se dejaba llevar por el pasado. De hecho, el escocés no trataba de eliminar esos momentos. Aceptaba los momentos alegres, normalmente llenos de Francis. Le gustaba aquella época. Francis era su princesa porque Scott creía que era una niña. Una niña muy guapa, además. A veces recogían flores y jugaban juntos, aunque Scott estaba ocupado cazando para alimentarse.

Después vino Arthur. Scott no quería a Arthur, aunque lo que cazaba también pasó a ser de Arthur. Si bien había veces que buscaba lugares donde estuviera protegido, no le importaba tanto. Él no quería un hermano pequeño. No había tardado en dejárselo a Francis, que si había parecido encontrar a Arthur adorable y quería cuidarlo.

No le importaba pensar en el pasado. Había muchas cosas que recordar, conflictos que habían sido vividos en sus propias carnes, épocas malas y épocas buenas.

Por eso, cuando Scott Kirklad, Escocia, comprobó la programación de aquel día se tensó sobremanera. Porque no todo había sido bonito y bueno. Había algo que seguía estando muy hondo en su interior. Algo que no podía olvidar por más siglos que pasasen. No por el conflicto, no porque Arthur había estado controlándolo como había querido... Si no porque había sido la primera vez que Scott había entendido realmente lo que era enamorarse. Lo había comprendido en todos los aspecto en los que una nación podía tenerlos. Ya las lágrimas querían salir, aunque serían reprimidas, porque esa noche iba a ver Braveheart. Como todas las veces que echaban en la televisión aquella película.

Probablemente aquellos años habían sido los más bonitos y a la vez los más duros de su vida como persona. William... No era exactamente como aparecía en la película, pero Scott podía recordarle espantosamente bien.

Cuando había oído de aquel hombre dispuesto a traerle la libertad... Había pensado que lo matarían como a todos los demás. La curiosidad le había podido más cuando se había visto junto a William Wallace, luchando por su propia libertad junto a los demás escoceses. La primera vez que vio a William lo supo. Solo necesito verle una sola vez para saber que iba a acabar totalmente enamorado de aquel hombre.

Bebió los vientos por él, aún cuando parecía que era al revés. Luchó con ganas, no por verse libre sino por Wallace. Él le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para recuperar su fuerza. La batalla de Stirling fue grandiosa. Hubo tanta astucia entre sus habitantes que no puedo dejar de estar orgulloso de sus "hermanos". Tras esta batalla vinieron más. Newcastle, York.

Scott había quedado totalmente enamorado de William Wallace. Incluso olvidando que era humano y que le llegaría la hora de morir, Scott disfrutaba de estar allí, disfrutaba de conocer a personas con tantas ganas de acabar con esa opresión, disfrutaba de ser Escocia más que nunca.

Pero no todo podía ser bueno siempre. La derrota en Farlkirk llevó a varios años de esconderse y tratar de evitar a los ingleses. Hasta que fue entregado por un traidor. Scott creyó que, literalmente, se moriría si ejecutaban al otro.

Si bien no pudo salvarle, estuvo el día de su ejecución, escondiedo su identidad y su presencia con una capucha. No pudo evitar pesar que tendría que haber matado al otro antes de que los ingleses lo hicieran, pero no fue capaz. Por una vez, Scott Kirkland no fue capaz de matar a alguien. Contempló la ejecución hasta el final, llorando en silencio y rezando por él.

Y a día de hoy, 708 años después, Scott Kirkland no había vuelto a enamorarse con tanta fuerza como aquella vez. 708 años más tarde, Escocia seguía llorando la pérdida de su primer amor verdadero, su Guardián, su escocés, su guerrero.

Olvidar no era una opción. Olvidar era la única opción que nunca sería opción en su vida. Porque Scott Kirkland se negaba a olvidar a William Wallace y lo recordaría hasta el día que Escocia dejara de existir.


End file.
